


Caramel Éclair

by Lystopia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, triste mais heureux en même temps ok
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: C'est le 31 juillet, le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry Potter. Ses enfants, les deux jeunes James et Lily, se retrouvent pour leur tradition annuelle.





	Caramel Éclair

— Joyeux anniversaire, papa.

James, qui tenait sa petite sœur par la main, laissa tomber quelques morceaux de chocolat emballés dans du papier doré sur la tombe de son père. Six, pour être précis. Plutôt minutieuse, Lily s'agenouilla et plaça le dernier morceau qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Sept.

Ce geste, qui avait peut-être l'air banal pour des passants, était devenu une habitude depuis le premier 31 juillet où Harry n'avait plus été là pour souffler les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire. Et c'est Teddy Lupin, dont Harry était le parrain, qui initia cette tradition.

Propriétaire d'une chocolaterie maintenant connue dans la communauté des sorciers, il n'avait pu résister à la tentation de dédier sa nouvelle série Caramel Éclair à celui qui l'avait élevé comme un fils. Et parce qu'il considérait Ginny, James, Lily et Albus comme sa famille, il croyait que son devoir de grand-frère était d'alléger leur humeur en cette journée douloureuse. Son cœur meurtrit s'apaisait de cette façon.

Si la troupe était heureuse, il était heureux.

D'un coup de baguette, James fit en sorte que leurs cadeaux ne puissent être déplacés par quiconque qui passait dans le coin. Car à chaque fois que Albus passait en solo plus tard dans la journée, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des sucreries. Les deux garçons soupçonnaient une très mauvaise blague.

Mais Lily savait, se souvenait des boîtes de chocolat qui ne restaient jamais pleines très longtemps lorsque Harry était à la maison. Elle se souvenait des regards espiègles échangés avec son père lorsque Ginny essayait de trouver une cachette pour pouvoir en profiter, elle aussi.

Et comme elle aimait voir ses frères passer du temps ensemble à réfléchir à des plans pour mettre la main sur le fauteur, elle gardait cela pour elle.

Ce n'était pourtant pas un secret...

Un homme ne peut pas laisser de merveilleux Caramel Éclair de la merveilleuse chocolaterie Lupin's pourrir sur sa tombe.

Surtout lorsque son enfance a trop manqué de ce délicieux plaisir.


End file.
